


How to flirt

by nightmask



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, F/F, beau and yasha - Freeform, beau/yasha - Freeform, critical role - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmask/pseuds/nightmask
Summary: “Uh you come here often?” Beau asked before she could stop herself.Yasha gave her a strange look, “I’m... your TA?”“I.. uh yes”, Beau blushed and opened her notebook to try and at least pretend that she was paying attention, even though class hadn’t even begun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a bad pick up line and now it's a whole story...

Beau dreamt of Yasha again that night. She was in karate class. Beau was dressed in her white gi, her black belt taut against her stomach. The white mat of the floor was damp with sweat from the earlier class. Mirrors surrounded her. She was the only one who had shown up to class. The lighting was a strange hazy glow. She turned at the sound of footsteps. Yasha walked in, towering as ever in her black jeans and a blue plaid button up. She approached Beau. 

“Thanks for staying after class” 

Yasha wrapped an arm around Beau’s waist and lowered her down onto the mat, straddling her, getting into grappling position. Yasha was staring down at Beau with those strange eyes of violet and blue. Beau forgot what move they were supposed to be practicing. The weight of Yasha on top of her was doing something to her body. Her uniform felt papery thin against her skin. Her face flushed, shivers went up and down the back of her neck. Yasha studied her a moment, raising an eyebrow at Beau’s flustered state. Beau bit down on a moan as strong hands began to pull her belt loose, tugging her closer. Another hand pulled the gi open, of course Beau had forgotten her shirt. Hands trailed down Beau’s neck and slipped into her uniform, caressing her. A soft kiss pressed between her ear and neck. 

Beau woke up with the sheets in disarray, her legs caught and tangled up in them. Her shirt had risen up in her sleep exposing her stomach to the air. Beau traced a line across her hip bone and up past her stomach and to her chest. Trembling and trying desperately to hold on to that dream. Blushing at the thought of seeing Yasha in a few hours. Knowing now that she’d be unable to stop herself from thinking of the dream while in class. Her alarm hadn’t gone off, she had time. Her other hand teased over her toned stomach, exciting her skin and then slipping past her sweat pants and getting to work. Beau closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to imagine Yasha’s weight on her, her touch, pulling clothes away from her body. This was going to be fast. 

 

Beau got to class earlier than normal. She had bought herself an iced coffee and donned sunglasses in a futile attempt to cool down and so that hopefully no one could see the blush still burning on her skin, even after her shower. Her teacher was arranging notes at her desk, other students wandered in sporting the typical fashion of college students attending a morning science class, pajamas and sweatpants. Yasha walked in behind a group of students, taller than all of them. Beau could feel her body hum as Yasha strode up to the teacher ready to help pass back their tests or distribute the lab worksheets. 

Thanks for staying after class

The phrase ran through Beau’s head again, a perfect copy of Yasha’s low voice, making her stomach flutter. Her lab partner Jester was gone for the day, she had a doctor’s appointment for the baby she was soon going to have. Beau would have to take notes for her and ask for a copy of their lab. Unexpectedly Yasha walked right up to Beau and took Jester’s seat. Yasha normally sat by the teacher’s desk so Beau was on high alert.  
What do I do? Do I say something?

“Uh you come here often?” Beau asked before she could stop herself. 

Yasha gave her a strange look, “I’m... your TA?” 

“I.. uh yes”, Beau blushed and opened her notebook to try and at least pretend that she was paying attention, even though class hadn’t even begun. 

The silence drew out awkwardly between them until Yasha cleared her throat to speak, “I’m taking notes for Jester, that’s why I’m here… I mean I could have done that at my desk, but uh you’re supposed to do a lab today… didn’t seem fair to let you work on your own”.

Beau nodded, that actually made sense. She looked up and hovered over Yasha’s lips and sucked in a breath and tried to focus instead on her eyes. The dream came flooding back and Beau’s face began to heat up. She turned back to her open notebook and fiddled around her things for a pen trying to keep herself busy. 

“Here”, Beau looked up to see Yasha offering her a pen an amused grin on her face.

Beau took the pen, it was warm from her hand, “So prepared, were you a girl scout or something?” 

Yasha laughed at that, “No, just a TA, but close enough I guess”.

Beau felt herself relax more and uncapped the pen, marking down the date and subject.

“Do you know what today’s lab is going to be on?” 

“Unzipping genes”, Yasha motioned towards the projector the teacher was currently aligning.

Beau’s face went bright red.

“I’ll get the lights”, Yasha got up briefly to help the teacher while Beau tried to remember how to breathe. 

Beau tensed when she felt a hand on the back of her seat as Yasha moved past to return to hers. The projector began the slideshow and Beau did her best to follow along as the lecture began. She felt warm breath against her neck and went rigid as Yasha whispered in her ear. 

“Let me know if you get lost” 

Beau nodded and shut her eyes to curse her overactive hormones and god Yasha’s low voice was going to be the end of her. She opened her eyes and drew a deep breath, trying to calm her heart down. This was going to be a long class. 

The darkness lingered for an hour, vivid images of strange abstract entities floated on the screen. They could be jellyfish for all Beau cared. Yasha was so close to her. Beau stuck her hand under her arm, making herself stare down at her notes and not at the woman breathing softly beside her. She sketched mismatched eyes in the margins of her paper and karate gi’s floating ghostlike. Her eyes flicked up briefly and Yasha starred back at her with such intensity that she quickly looked away. 

The slideshow ended, the darkness lingered for a moment and Beau could feel Yasha staring at her. The air hung magnetic between them, Beau clenched her fist trying to keep calm. She felt Yasha get up beside her and the lights came on. Yasha went around handing out microscopes and slides. Beau looked down at her notes. She had managed to write the date and the subject and that was it, she hadn’t followed the presentation at all. 

“Ah shit” she mumbled under her breath.

A microscope moved in front of her, Beau looked up and Yasha winked as she passed by to return to her seat. The giant woman beside her pulled out her seat and sat back down brushing against Beau’s arm. She could feel Yasha’s gaze move to her notebook which was rather lacking in terms of notes. Yasha raised an eyebrow in concern. 

“Something else on your mind?”

Beau’s eyes widened a she shook her head ‘no’.

“You’re just gonna make me do all the hard work then?” Yasha teased. 

“Uh no… I… sorry, here I’ll start the lab” Beau picked up the small glass slide and began arranging it on the microscope. 

“You have to get it wet first Beau”

“I… I knew that” 

Yasha removed the slide so she could add the drop of water to it before passing it back. Beau fiddled with dials on the instrument, bringing the slide into focus. Yasha passed her the worksheet and began filling out part of Jester’s. 

“Why don’t you just do the slide drawings and I’ll let you off easy today?” Yasha offered.

Beau nodded and sighed in relief, she really had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. 

“Do you have class after this?” Yasha asked casually, writing out the lab answers for Beau to copy. 

Beau shook her head ‘no’. 

“Let’s get coffee at the Leaky Tap then, I’ll fill you in on today’s notes”

Beau’s breath caught, was Yasha asking her out? For coffee? 

“You’re buying of course, since I’m letting you mooch off of me”.

Beau didn’t argue, her face breaking out in a rare grin.

They worked in silence until the hour came for the professor to dismiss the class. Beau gathered her things and followed Yasha out the door, her heart beating wildly. Yasha stuffed her folders into her messenger bag as they walked, not needing to look where she was going. Beau followed quietly at her side, her hands nervously wringing the strap of her bag. 

It was chilly outside when they exited the science building, the leaves on the trees had only just begun to become scarce. Beau gathered her jean jacket closer for warmth. The Leaky Tap was only a block away now. 

“Want to tell me what’s on your mind? I think this is the first time I’ve seen you so distracted”.

The tips of Beau’s ears went red, “No… it’s nothing”.

Yasha nodded and seemed to accept this, not letting on if she saw through this evasion or not. They approached the quiet coffee shop and Beau held the door open, the smell of rich coffee and spices hitting her face in a warm wave. Yasha found them a small table by one of the windows while Beau went up to order. A coffee for herself and hot chocolate for Yasha. Beau came back with the drinks, trying not to spill on the notes Yasha had laid out. Beau took out her notebook and stealthily flipped to a new page, one without drawings of mismatched eyes. Yasha took the lid off of her cup and let her drink cool and began dictating where to begin with today’s lesson. 

They got through most of that day’s lesson after an hour, Beau scribbling furiously as Yasha went in depth with how enzymes and DNA sequences really worked and all that. 

“Any questions?” Yasha sipped at her hot chocolate which had cooled significantly. 

“Yea, only like ten questions? Maybe?” Beau sighed.

Yasha smiled with patience, “What aren’t you getting and we can go over it”.

“Uh everything?” 

Yasha took another sip of her drink and looked up at Beau through heavy lidded eyes, “maybe you need a tutor”.

Beau almost choked on her coffee, she felt a shiver travel up her arms and down her back, her overactive mind flashed with images of Yasha “tutoring” her. 

“I would like that” Beau breathed. 

“I’ll see what I can do”, Yasha’s voice got deeper and if possible, huskier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doyouwantogotothemovieswithme?”
> 
> Yasha paused with the cup still to her lips, eyebrows arched, she slowly lowered her cup and swallowed, “Say that again? More slowly this time?” 
> 
> Beau bit her lip, “do you want to go to the movies with me?”

Beau waited in the dimly lit lobby of the small movie theater. She had two tickets in her hand and a bag of opened reeses pieces sticking out of the pocket of her jean jacket. Beau checked the time again and sighed, the previews had already started. A large shadow passed over her face, Beau looked up. Yasha looked down at her grinning a little out of breath holding a thermos in each hand. 

“Sorry I’m a little late”

Yasha held out one mug to Beau who stood up to accept the warm drink. 

“Just glad you made it”

They gave their tickets to the guy in the hallway and took their stubs, walking past the movie posters and bathroom. The theater was dark by the time they made it in. They quietly maneuvered their way to the very back and found two seats by the aisle. 

Beau placed her thermos in the cup holder and quietly offered Yasha some of her chocolate. Yasha held out her hand and Beau spilled a little more than she intended, but all of it was caught. 

Warm breath tickled Beau’s ear, “it’s a hot toddy, I thought it would keep us warm” Yasha whispered, indicating Beau’s thermos. 

Beau grinned back and nodded her head, grateful for something warm and alcoholic. The previews ended and the movie started up. Something foreign with a beautiful color palette of greens and muted blues. Beau had picked the film. Dreamy music started and Beau let herself relax in the dark with Yasha’s ever steady presence at her side. 

Yasha had been tutoring Beau in Biology for the past few weeks. They would walk together to the Leaky Tap after class and get drinks. Coffee for Beau, hot chocolate for Yasha, who it turns out had quite the sweet tooth. Yasha patiently went over the notes for that day with Beau, pretending not to notice Beau’s eyes shifting to her lips every time she spoke.   
The last two weeks had been rigorous, midterms seemed to have come with the freezing winds as the season changed and the light grew sparse. Yasha had Beau doing practice tests and going over flashcards with her. They would finish the last sweet dregs of coffee and hot chocolate and then Yasha would offer to walk her back to the dorms. Beau had a black belt and hardly needed the protection walking home in the cold winter night, but she didn’t object to Yasha’s warm presence. Yasha would quietly ask her strange questions, like what her favorite dinosaur was and if she had a favorite book series growing up. Beau loved the patient talks they would have. She would go home and press her back against her door and take a deep breath delighting in the memory of Yasha’s voice and the faint smell of her shampoo. Then the dreams would come, Yasha pinning her to the wall, Yasha’s fingers trailing under her shirt, and Yasha’s head between her legs. 

Midterms had come and Beau had flown through the test with confidence, she was the first to finish and Yasha winked at her as she turned her test in. Beau had walked over to the Leaky Tap to wait for Yasha who had to stay through the testing. She ordered a coffee for herself and a hot chocolate for Yasha and nervously bounced her leg as she waited for the giant woman to arrive. Thirty minutes later Yasha arrived looking slightly harried and windswept, she smiled as she found Beau across the room waiting at their usual table. She unzipped her jacket and draped it over her chair before joining Beau. 

“You got full marks” Yasha leaned over to conspiratorially whisper. 

“I did?”

Yasha nodded and grinned, pleased with herself she reached over to her drink and took a sip. 

“Doyouwantogotothemovieswithme?”

Yasha paused with the cup still to her lips, eyebrows arched, she slowly lowered her cup and swallowed, “Say that again? More slowly this time?” 

Beau bit her lip, “do you want to go to the movies with me?”

“Beau, are you asking me out on a date?”

“I… yes… but also as a thank you, for you know tutoring me, my treat” Beau could feel her face heat up.

Yasha’s eyes were warm as she shyly smiled, “then… yes… I would like that.”

Beau swallowed not wanting to seem overeager as she progressed to her next question, “does tomorrow night work for you? I know you have a late class… I could meet you at the theater?”

Yasha hummed her approval as she took another sip of hot chocolate. Her cheeks grew warm and she wasn’t sure if it was from the drink, the warm cafe, Beau, or all of the above.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha was blushing, “sorry I’m not very good at this”. 
> 
> Beau smiled and shook her head, “you're doing fine, driving me crazy in fact”.

Beau blushed in the darkness of the movie theater, trying to avoid eye contact with Yasha as the first sex scene began to unfold. She knew the film was erotic, but this was… this was pushing all of the right buttons. She pressed her thighs together uncomfortably and chanced a glance back at Yasha. Yasha was focused on the screen but her eyes slid to Beau as she felt her gaze. Beau quickly turned her attention back to the screen, ducking her head.

The movie went on for another hour until the credits started to roll. Beau had drained her thermos and the booze had settled nice and lazy in her system. She walked out of the darkness of the movie theater with Yasha and immediately shivered from the night air.

“Cold?” Yasha asked coming to stand by Beau’s side.

Beau’s arm were wrapped around herself, willing herself not to shiver.

“Just a bit” Beau had started to say when a small flurry of snow began.

“Here”, Yasha’s warm black sweater draped over her shoulders, enveloping her in Yasha’s smell. 

“Thanks”, Beau ducked her head and blushed.

They started to walk down the road, the flurries melting as they made impact. 

“So what’d you think of the movie?”

Yasha looked straight ahead, her cheeks coloring and spoke quietly, “I liked it, there was more uh sex than I expected but it was nice I um enjoyed it”.

“Yea I realize now it was based on this book I read awhile back. The book was pretty erotic too. You can borrow it if you want?”

Yasha nodded still not looking at Beau, the faint tint of her cheeks growing brighter, “I would like that”. 

They walked slowly on in the cold, Beau felt the intense urge to hold Yasha’s hand, it just felt right to want to be near her. 

‘Fuck it’ she thought and brushed her cold fingers against Yasha’s, sliding her thumb against the warm crevice of her palm and slipping their fingers together. Yasha’s warm hand enveloped hers and something rose in Beau’s chest and began to flutter. 

Beau waited a heartbeat and chanced a look up at Yasha who was looking back at her. 

“Is...is this okay?”

Yasha nodded a rare smile graced her lips and she could not longer contain her blush. They continued walking, Yasha’s hand warm in Beau’s. 

“Uh did you like the drink?” Yasha asked. 

“It was the perfect thing for tonight. Would you be up for another? I could make some back at my place and lend you that book while we’re there” Beau offered. 

Yasha thought for a brief moment and then nodded, “I finally get to see your room”.

Beau’s heart skipped at the implication of “finally” had Yasha been thinking of her? Fantasized about her? Beau swallowed.

They passed the cafe they always studied in, windows dark now as it was past closing, spices still lingered in the air as their shadows trailed over the cafe front. They walked down the bike path to the apartment. Dead grass brushed against their ankles, wet from the passing flurries. Beau’s heart fluttered with the feel of Yasha’s hand in hers, how her pale thumb would every now and then brush gently over her. 

They approached the door and kept their hands intertwined while Beau dug her keys out of her pocket and opened the door. Beau turned the light on and Yasha closed the door behind them. To the right was a small unlit kitchen, to the left was the bathroom. Further inside was a decently spacious living room with a kitchen table and three chairs, a couch and an Xbox. Beau had been living alone for a few months after Jester had given birth, she promised to be back at the start of the next semester. Beau had surprisingly kept Jester’s plants alive and had learned to cook a little more, Fjord had been teaching her how. 

Beau entered the kitchen and flipped on the light. Yasha watched as the smaller woman grabbed the kettle and poured water into it before setting it to heat for their tea. 

Beau turned around to face Yasha and smiled, “uh what kind of tea works best?”

“I usually use earl grey if you have that, some honey too”

Beau nodded and turned to the cabinets over the counter, she rifled for a moment through a few tins and tea boxes before setting the earl grey on the counter. She opened another cabinet and pulled out a jar of honey and set both aside. She pulled herself up on the counter so she could sit on it while they waited for the tea to boil. 

Yasha has been casually glancing around at Beau’s apartment, smiling at the dicks drawn on the white board attached to the fridge. 

“Your apartment is very nice”

“Uh thank you, it’s been a bit lonely without Jester these past few months though”

The kettle clicked letting them know the water was done, Yasha scanned the kitchen trying to figure out where the cups were housed. 

“Uh where are your mugs?” 

Beau looked at the cabinet above her, “just behind me, I’ll get them” she turned and hopped down and opened the cabinet door. 

She could feel Yasha standing just a few feet away from her as she reached for the mugs. 

“Let me”, Beau heard from behind her and could feel Yasha’s tall presence just behind her. 

Her hand bypassed Beau’s and grabbed two mugs off the top shelf. Beau turned to face Yasha, caught between the counter at her back and the woman she dreamt of in front. They stood like that for a moment, Yasha staring down at her, gently studying her. A rough thumb came up to brush against Beau’s cheek, fingers trailed softly against her under cut making her shiver. 

Yasha was blushing, “sorry I’m not very good at this”. 

Beau smiled and shook her head, “you're doing fine, driving me crazy in fact”.

“Am I?” Yasha smirked and with her other hand set the mugs down on the counter. 

The taller woman bit her lip, her hand on Beau’s cheek had trailed down her jaw and to her chin gently holding her there.

“Can I kiss you?”


End file.
